Etre dans le néant
by Melicia
Summary: un Voldemort au pouvoir,un Harry en fuite et une Hermione qui se retrouve face à drago mais dans quelles conditions?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour voila un nouvelle fanfiction. Cependant celle-ci n'est pas écrite à deux mais une seule main. C'est la première fois que je vole en solo. Au fait si quelqu'un a un titre plus accrocheur je ne dit pas non parce que moi j'ai pas d'idée._

**Prologue**

Voldmort avait gagné sans se battre tout ça par la faute de Ronald. Si je le revoyais celui-là je le tuais façon moldu ça lui apprendrait à vouloir racheter sa famille de traîtres à leur sang. De plus, à mon humble avis, il avait développé un sérieux complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Harry.

Heureusement, Harry n'était pas mort, il avait fuit avec les autres dont le reste de la famille Weasley (Ginny venait de m'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte), Neville, Tonks, Lupin, leur fils…

Moi, j'étais restée pour couvrir leurs arrières avec Luna. Depuis quatre mois, je pourrissais dans cette geôle. Je tapais dans le mur suintant et plein de moisissure noire. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, je fallait que je reste forte. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était devenue Luna depuis deux mois, moment où trois armoires à glace étaient venus le chercher pour l'emmener je ne savais où. Ce jour là, on décidait de mon sort et mon avenir était loin d'être brillant. En effet, soit on me « rachetait » mais qui oserait prendre le risque de garder avec lui une criminelle de mon envergure soit je partais dieu savait où mais pas au club en tout cas…

Pour vous parler de notre monde depuis la prise du pouvoir de Voldemort, il fallait bien dire qu'il avait changé. C'était, maintenant, la dictature : les traîtres à leur sang, comme on disait, et les nés-moldus appelés plus communément sangs de bourbe n'avaient plus beaucoup de choix et de libertés, ils étaient pourchassés dans tout le pays et ne pouvait plus travailler n'importe où. On les retrouvait bien souvent dans des maisons de tolérance ce qui risquait de m'arriver, ou en rééducation dans des familles de sorciers de sang pur proches de Voldemort cherchant des la main d'œuvre peu qualifiée, facilement remplaçable, qui ne se rebellait pas et enfin et surtout gratuite.

Ce qui aurait pu étonner le sorcier commun était la politique du Lord Noir vis-à-vis des moldus. En effet, ceux-ci vivaient comme dans un univers alternatif où ils n'étaient concernés en rien par les problèmes sorciers bref on les laissait en paix. D'après moi, Voldy ne voulait surtout pas ameuter l'opinion international alors que son régime était encore neuf et n'était pas encore solidement installé : le Royaume-Uni sorcier d'abord, puis le Royaume-Uni moldu ensuite et enfin le monde entier car ne rêvons pas la politique de face de lézard avait avant tout un caractère expansionniste.

Mais assez parlé de la gérance d'un pays totalitaire à laquelle je n'étais que très peu initiée sauf grâce à mes lectures et observations personnelles, revenons à ma situation pour le moins précaire. J'entendais, maintenant, le pas des pit-bull, qui allaient m'accompagner vers mon destin funeste, tel une marche funèbre. Puis, j'entendis la serrure cliquetée et la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Une voix autoritaire m'ordonna de me lever et ne me trouvant pas assez rapide un poigne s'abattit sur mon poignet, me tirant vers la sortie, me broyant le os au passage. Quels brutes, que de violence dans ce monde !!

_Voila le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a accrocher pour ma part je ne suis par trop satisfaite du rendu mais bon je pense le réécrire un jour. Une petite review pour me remonter le morale et m'aider à m'améliorer ne me ferait pas de mal._

_Patricia_


	2. 1 Je hais Ron

**Petit blabla de l'auteur: Voila le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. je n'ai toujours pas de review mais j'espère que ça va venir comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre. **

**Chapitre 1 : Je hais Ron Weasley**

Je venais d'être déplacée dans un autre bâtiment. Ma cellule était deux fois plus petite, si ça continuait comme ça je vais finir par loger dans une cage à hamster. Enfin bref, dans quelques heures je serais fixée, c'est le début de la fin!!

Des gardiens étaient postés aux 2 entrées comme si on avait assez de force pour pouvoir nous s'enfuir avec le peu dont ils nous nourrissaient. Des sangs-purs goguenards déambulaient dans le couloir, dissertant sur les mérites de tel ou tel « criminel » qui les intéressaient, comme si les prisonniers étaient les attractions d'un zoo moldu. Ils n'avaient pas conscience des odeurs fétides qui se dégageaient des cages et des murs suintants.

Soudain, deux silhouettes s'approchèrent, l'une d'elle, qui me semblait la plus connue continuait à s'avancer vers moi alors que l'autre s'était arrêté à quelques mètres. Enfin, je reconnu ce salaud de Ronald Billius Weasley _(excusez-moi pour le vocabulaire)._ Je vint près de la grille pour lui cracher tout le mépris que j'avais pour lui:

-Hermione, ma belle comment vas-tu? Me demanda-t'il avec un sourire.

-Espèce de sale ordure, tu es fier de toi?

-Ma chérie, dans quel état t'ont-ils mis? (Eh oui, quatre mois dans ce trou à rat avaient laissé des marques: mes cheveux qui déjà avant n'étaient pas des plus soyeux et des plus faciles à coiffés ne ressemblaient plus maintenant qu'à une forêt de broussailles. Mes vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroit. Enfin, je ne me rappelais plus la date de ma dernière douche avec du savon digne de ce nom, et non pas leur bain à coup de seau d'eau froide quand l'odeur devenait trop forte pour nos gardiens.)

Lui, pendant mes réflexions continuait son babillage:

-Tu sais, ma puce, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu je me suis marié (grand bien te fasse) et ma femme est enceinte (de mieux en mieux); Ne t'inquiète pas, lors de ton « procès »(tu parle d'un procès c'est juste une vente aux enchères), je vais te prendre chez moi, on lavera ton nom et on te trouvera une place dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, je suis dans ses petits papiers, en fait, sans me vanter je suis son bras droit (ya pas de quoi se vanter moi si c'était mon cas j'irai au fond d'un trou pour me cacher du reste du monde et pleurer). Il ne peut rien me refuser.

-Sale belette puante( un petit sourire me vint quand je vis la tête de l'autre imbécile à l'entente de son nouveau surnom qui soit dit en passant lui allait comme un gant), je refuse de venir chez toi, comme je refuse d'entrer chez les mangemorts (sauf si c'est pour les infiltrer et les tuer les uns après les autres). Je veux te voir mort, voir mort Voldemort et toute sa bande de moutons, je veux tous que vous soyez tués, mieux je veux te tuer de mes propres mains, te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert, comme tu as fait souffrir ta famille, tes amis et Harry, espèce de lâche que tu pourrisses en enfer!!( Il fallait que je me calme mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de lui dire ses quatre vérités.)

Il semblait avoir reçu un sacré coup de massue sue la tête, puis il se reprit:

-Tant pis, c'était ou plutôt j'étais ta dernière chance. Tu n'as pas compris que **J'ai **gagné et que** tu** as perdu, maintenant tu vas partir auprès de tes congénères, sûrement t'y sentiras-tu à ta place. Peut-être que je viendrais te voir de temps en temps mais vois-tu je suis maintenant un homme important, mon temps ne m'appartient pas toujours, je ferais peut-être une exception pour une vieille amie telle que toi.

Je m'avançais plus près des barreaux, je les pris dans mes mains et lui crachai au visage avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable. Les cellules devaient être ensorcelées car au moment où je les touchais le métal je sentis une brûlure instance au niveau de la peau en contact avec celui-ci mais j'en avais cure ma haine pour ce traître était plus forte que la douleur physique.

Il s'essuya le visage puis sans un regard, pour moi, il s'éloigna la seconde ombre me fixa un instant puis fit demi-tour. Moi-même je repartis vers le fond de ma cellule en regardant mes mains qui semblaient brûlées au deuxième degré. Il fallait pourtant que je me retiennent de pleurer ne serait-ce que pour ne pas faire plaisir au gardien.

**voila la fin du premier chapitre il est pas très long désolé. Alors a votre avis qui est la seconde silhouette? Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand je la copirais et oui elle est déjà écrite mais à la main (j'aime pas taper à l'odi) je continue en plus l'histoire et je suis en pleine révisions de bac blanc (bonne chance à Mélanie et à moi-même) **

**Patricia**


	3. 2 Alea jacta est

**Blabla de l'auteur : j'ai reçu 2 review, j'ai reçu 2review (l'auteur saute dans tous les sens, tout en criant comme une possédée) Je remercie** Azura Cavendish **et** NiniWeasley,** merci pour tout.**

Azura Cavendish** : Bravo, Sherlock ! Tu as trouvé et tu vas découvrir pourquoi dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre. merci pour m'avoir mis en story alert !! bisou**

NiniWeasley **: j'espère que la suite te plaira. A la prochaine review, j'espère !! bisou**

**Je remercie de plus **Valalyeste** pour m'avoir mis en story alert. **

**Bon j'en ai fini avec mes remerciements. Je vous laisse en compagnie de Hermione et de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère vous revoir à la fin pour une review.**

**Chapitre 2 : Alea jacta est**

Les gardiens étaient venus me chercher pour me mener dans la salle où mon sort serait fixé même si j'avais peu d'espoir de le voir s'améliorer. Ces grosses brutes n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes, trouvant que je n'allais pas assez vite à leur goût ils m'avaient traînée et poussée tout en me ruant de coups. J'étais maintenant debout dans une salle les plus lugubres éclairés seulement par quelques flambeaux épars. La salle ressemblait à un ancien théâtre romain, des gradins suivaient les murs de la salle circulaire, des sorciers plus ou moins bien habillés attendaient le passage du prisonnier qui les intéressaient, où étaient là tout simplement par désoeuvrement comme on irait au cirque. Ils étaient assis suivant leur rang: les plus riches, devant, assis sur des sièges confortables, leur « royales » arrière-train sur des coussins de satin rouge (couleur de griffondor); les plus pauvres devaient se contenter de simple banc en bois branlant. Au milieu de la salle, se dressait une estrade d'une hauteur disproportionné du haut de laquelle un juge grassouillet exerçait la « justice ». Autour du simulacre de procès, nous autres, détenus, debout contre les balustrades, attendions notre tour. L'état dans lequel nous nous trouvions ne semblait pas faire pitié aux spectateurs.

J'attendais mon tour tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où je risquais de finir mes jours et plus le temps passait plus les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je les retenais, il fallait que je sois forte, que je garde le peu d'honneur qui me restait. Il ne restait plus que deux personnes avant moi, après qu'une jeune fille d'environ deux ans mon aînée fut donnée à un énorme bonhomme vêtu d'une robe émeraude trop tendue sur sa bedaine et possédant de nombreuses bagues sur ses doigts boudinés. Son expression ne laissait personne dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il comptait faire de se « nouvelle acquisition »: il sentait la concupiscence à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Je plaignais la pauvre fille qui aurait sûrement une vie encore moins heureuse que dans un lupanar.

L'homme suivant, faute d'acheteur, fut envoyé dans une usine de fabrication de produits sorciers où l'espérance de vie ne devait être sans doute que de quelques mois.

La personne, qui me précédait, n'était autre que mon ancien voisin de cellule. C'était un petit bout de chou que cinq, six ans avec qui j'avais en quelque sorte sympathisé à force de consoler ses sanglots convulsifs. Je savais que son seul crime était d'être né d'un père moldu, tué ou plutôt torturé et vidé de son sang sous les yeux du petit, et d'une mère sorcière de sang pur qui avait été repris par sa famille après avoir assisté au meurtre de son amant pour lui apprendre à ne pas désobéir (Dieu sait ce qu'elle est devenue après). L'enfant fut pris en charge par une matrone à l'air généreux. J'espérais que sa vie serait douce et qu'il serait bien traité.

Enfin, vint mon tour. Deux armoires à glace vinrent me chercher et me traînèrent devant le « juge ». Ils ne tenaient les bras tellement fort que je sentis les marques de leur doigts s'incruster dans mes chairs déjà tuméfiées. L'homme, du haut de son estrade, commença à déblatérer:

- « Lot numéro 78, nom Hermione Jane Granger. »

Des murmures se propagèrent dans la salle. Il continua impassible:

- « Age: dix-huit ans (et toute mes dents). Forfait: née moldue. »

Le petit homme aux yeux globuleux regarda attentivement sa fiche cherchant une erreur puis voyant qu'il n'en trouvait aucune, lâcha :

- « Amie de l'ennemi publique numéro un, j'ai nommé Harry Potter _(ouha! C'est qu'il est recherché notre petit Ryry)._ Elle a, de plus, participée activement à la révolte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres (oui c'était vrai, j'avais tué quelques vilains sorciers enfin rien de bien méchant, dommage que Weasley ne fasse pas parti du lot).

Les murmures enflèrent, l'homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il tapait de son petit marteau sur son bureau mais celui-ci ne pouvait rivaliser avec le bruits que les spectateurs faisaient, ils étaient tous ahuris. Il tenta de continuer à lier sa feuille

- « Si, elle ne trouve personne…

- Alors c'est elle qui a tué mon cousin…

- Comment une si petite femme peut faire autant de dégâts…

- … elle sera envoyée au « tapin joli rêve »

A mon avis elle ne trouva pas de repreneur »

Le juge en avait assez quand un homme se leva, il lui demanda avec exaspération de s'asseoir.

- « Je m'excuse, monsieur, je voulais préciser que je souhaitais prendre la sang de bourbe ou plutôt le lot numéro 78 chez moi. »

L'homme en haut de son estrade semblait des plus ahuri. C'est vrai qui était cet homme suicidaire au point de vouloir mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Je tentai de me retourner mais les deux armoires à glace resserrèrent leur prise, ils me brisaient les bras et ainsi m'empêchaient de le faire. L'homme de loi reprit ses esprits :

- « Votre nom…

- Draco Lucius Scorpuis Malfoy »

Je me mis alors à faire quelque chose que j'avais jurer de ne pas faire: supplier.

- « Oh non, pas lui ! S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, je peux pas choisir la prostitution à l'autre sadique, hein ? »

Le juge baissa son regard vers moi :

- « Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir. »

L'homme reporta son regard vers l'ancien Serpentard :

- « Elle est à vous. »

Mon cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'ai profité de la grève de jeudi pour le taper entre deux cous que je devais réviser (petite pause détente, comme on dit). Petite review, je pense l'avoir mériter, s'il vous plait !!!! (l'auteur fait des yeux larmoyants) **


	4. 3 Le digne manoir Malfoy

**Eternel blabla de l'auteur : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus vite mais c'était la semaine de bac blanc alors entre les cours normalement assurés, les révisions et les épreuves elles-même je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais c'est enfin fini, je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts et prier pour avoie de bonnes notes. Tout d'abord petite réponse aux reviewers**

NiniWeasley** : merci pour avoir mis ma fanfic dans tes story alert et pour « tes patés », j'espère que tu vas continuer. Moi, je réagirais comme Hermione après tout Drago est l'ennemi, malgré le fait qu'il soit super sexy. Sinon pour la longueur des chapitre je vais faire mon possible mais tu remarquera qu'ils sont de plus en plus long pour l'instant. **

Luxiole **: Moi aussi j'adore la Hermione cynique, tu vas découvrir plus tard pourquoi Drago a décidé de la prendre chez lui… J'espère que tu vas continuer à reviewer tous les chapitres.**

Azura Cavendish** : le cauchemar d'Hermione va bien se transformer en rêve mais pas tout de suite sinon c'est pas drôle…enfin tu verras.**

jones17** : tout d'abord bienvenu sur le bateau et merci d'avoir mis ma fic en story alert. Je te laisse en compagnie des désastreuses aventures d'Hermione Granger. **

Hilaidora** : Tu vas découvrir la suite dès maintenant…**

**Je souhaitait remercier de plus **len-han** pour avoir mis Etre dans le néant en story alert**

**Trêve de bavardages voici la suite des aventures d'Hermione Granger**

**Chapitre 3 : le digne manoir des Malfoy**

Le voyage vers le manoir Malfoy fut des plus inconfortable, l'autre sadique (_vous savez tous de qui je parle) _m'avait attaché magiquement avec une chaîne dont les maillons faisaient la taille de mon bras, certes j'avais maigri dans leur prison infecte mais pas au point qu'une chaîne soit plus grosse que moi. Bref , il avait tellement serré qu'à chaque respiration je sentait le métal s'enfoncer dans ma peau et mes plaies se réouvrir.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes en vue de la luxueuse demeure de l'ancien serpentard. Ce château puisque c'était littéralement un château était tout simplement magnifique. Il ressemblait, pour moi, un peu à la description qu'Elizabeth Bennet faisait de Pemberley dans Orgueil et préjugés (note de l'auteur : _pour les incultes l'auteur de ce splendide roman est Jane Austin_). Nous entrâmes dans un hall au allure gigantesque qui devait bien faire dix mètres de plafond, celui-ci était par une peinture représentant les dieux grecs principaux. Le sol comme on pouvait s'y attendre était fait de marbre de grande qualité. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé tout en haut on pouvait voir courir une frise que je soupçonnais être recouvert à la feuille d'or. Cette frise représentait la titanomachie. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un escalier monumental du même marbre que le sol, les rambardes en marbre elles aussi représentaient des plantes grimpantes certains détails étaient soulignés à la feuille d'or. L'escalier débutait normalement puis, à la moitié, il se divisait en deux branches parfaitement symétrique. Du coté droit du la salle, deux arcades menaient à ce que j'imaginais être la salle de bal. Sur le coté gauche, se situaient trois portes en bois massif précieux dont les moulures étaient accentuées avec de l'or. Sous l'escalier et dans le pan de mur seulement visible pour un oeil attentif , on distinguait des portes, sûrement, celles de services que, moi, je devrais emprunter.

Je fus arracher de ma contemplation par ma capacité à respirer qui revenait peu à peu, je compris que mon « propriétaire » m'avait ôté les chaînes grâce à une incantation. Il appela d'une voix claire un elfe de maison du nom de Pumkin. Celui-ci ou plutôt celle-ci apparut dans les trente secondes qui suivirent dans un pop caractéristique de son espèce. Je la scrutais avec ahurissement; en effet le petit être, au lieu d'être vêtu d'un morceau de tissu crasseux comme la plus part de ses compatriotes, était vêtu d'une robe rose bonbon parfaitement ajustée et propre. Cette robe aurait pu servir de robe de soirée malgré les fautes de goût. C'était une robe composée de deux jupes: une bonbon qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ce que j'imaginais être ses genoux et une plus pâle qui recouvrait ses chaussure, la seconde était à moitié transparente et on pouvait voir ses jambes (vision très peu ragoûtante je vous assure). Le tout était couvert de volants rose fluo. Le haut laissait apparaître les épaule de la créature et était toujours aussi bonbon et comportait toujours autant de volants. Cependant sa tenue m'avais intrigué et je promis d'éclaircir la chose. Drago s'adressa à la créature:

- Pumkin, je te présente la sang de bourbe Hermione Granger (je lui jetai un regard noir à l'entente de ce nom.) que je viens d'acquérir pour trois fois rien (j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait de moi comme d'un objet.). Elle t'aidera, toi ainsi que tes amis, à l'entretien du manoir. Pour le moment, je veux que tu la conduise à sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse enlever toute la crasse dont elle est recouverte, il ne s'agirait pas qu'elle saillisse la maison qu'elle doit nettoyer, mais bon n'espérons pas trop, après tout ce n'est qu'une sang...

... de bourbe, je sais » le coupai-je

« Bien, je vois que tu connais ta place. Après t'être laver, tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau où je t'expliquerais les règles que tu devras respecter et les tâches que tu auras à accomplir. Eh oui ! Je ne t'es pas acheter pour rien… » Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et dirigea son attention vers l'elfe : « Pendant qu'elle tente d'enlever toute la crasse qu'elle a sur elle je serai chez ma mère »

Il se retourna près à s'éloigner mais revint sur ses pas :

- « Au fait, Granger, règle numéro une : tu ne dois parler que lorsqu'on t'interroge. »

Sur ces quelques mots il s'éloigna pour de bon. La créature me demanda de la suivre. Et tout en traversant un dédale de couloirs qui devenaient de plus en plus sombres et lugubres plus on s'y enfonçait , l'elfe commença à faire l'éloge de son maître. Il était d'après ses dires « fort, intelligent, protecteur (c'est la meilleur), sage (à bon ?), gentil (quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler de qui on parle s'il vous plaît ?). Au moment où j'allais intervenir pour demander des précisions quant à sa tenue, nous débouchâmes devant un escaliers miteux qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui du hall d'entrée. Il était faiblement éclairé, et encore c'était un euphémisme, par une minuscule lampe dont la vitre de protection était graisseuse et pleine de suie, elle diffusait une lumière qui donnait à l'escalier un air peu fréquentable. Celui-ci d'ailleurs devait casser les jambes de tous les utilisateurs puisque les marches n'étaient pas égales ce qui me coupa le rythme au bout de dix marches mais mon état de faiblesse et de fatigue devait aussi y contribuer. Je tentai de m'aider de la rampe mais j'abandonnai l'idée après que plusieurs échardes soient venus se loger dans ma paume. Je dus donc renoncer à mon envie d'interroger l'elfe et me concentrer sur mon ascension. Nous passâmes un premier palier puis un deuxième ; je commençais à me demander combien d'étage comportait ce manoir ? Enfin devant une troisième porte mon calvaire pris fin.

L'étage, où nous arrivâmes, était bien moins grandiose que le rez-de-chaussée. Pumkin m'annonça que nous nous trouvions dans le quartiers des domestiques où j'allais loger. Tout au long du couloirs on pouvais voir quelques portes ce qui pouvait faire penser un hôtel qui serait à mon avis des plus miteux. Elle me mena devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit. C'était une chambre rudimentairment meublée, située sous les combles. Elle était composée d'un lit en métal avec un sommier qui m'avait l'air des plus accueillant après la simple planche de bois de la prison. A coté, se trouvait une petite table de nuit coincé entre le mur, le lit et le mur, on n'aurait pas pu faire passer une feuille de papier entre tous les éléments. De l'autre coté en face de la porte, adossée au mur, se situait une armoire faite sur mesure puisqu'elle suivait parfaitement le mur qui s'élevait. Une seule lucarne éclairait la pièce avec une chandelle ensorcelée (elle éclairait la pièce quand on la touchait mais elle ne suintait pas et ne pouvait rien brûlée) à coté d'une sorte de réveil réglé sur six heures et demi du matin (pas de grasse matinée possible). La chambre possédait de plus une petite pièce d'eau attenante qui se composait de toilettes, d'une douche et d'un lavabo avec au miroir qui s'ouvrait sur un petit placard où je découvris brosse à dent, dentifrice, pansements, désinfectant, savon et mon shampoing (enfin le shampoing que j'utilisaient avant la guerre et d'être envoyer dans cette geôle, Weasley j'aurais ta peau !). L'elfe m'indiqua qu'il se remplissait automatiquement des produits dont j'aurais besoin maintenant et plus tard. Elle m'annonça qu'elle viendrait me chercher dans une heure. A peine eut elle fermer la porte que je pris savon et shampoing, les déposai dans la douche, me déshabillai à la vitesse de la lumière je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je me glissai sous la douche et tirai le rideau (on ne sait jamais qui pouvait entrer). Je tournai le bouton de la douche et une eau tièdasse se mit à couler, au bout de cinq minutes, elle devint glacée : je dus finir de me laver à l'eau glacée (ce qui est très désagréable, le vous assure.) Au bout d'un quart d'heure je sortis, plus propre qu'à l'entrée mais aussi plus frigorifiée. Je pris la serviette du porte-serviette qui à cause de sa texture rêche, finie par réouvrire mes plaies que je mis une quinzaine de minutes à soigner ainsi que mes bleus mais on commençait déjà à voir se former plusieurs cicatrices un peu partout sur mon corps, ces brutes n'y étaient pas aller de main morte. Je finis par me brosser les dents et les cheveux que je tressai pour ne pas être gêner, je ressemblais déjà plus à une humaine d'après l'image que me renvoyait le miroir. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers ma penderie où je découvris deux tiroirs, dans le premier que j'ouvris, je trouvai de la lingerie des plus simples. Dans le second, se trouvait des collants en différentes matières et de différentes couleurs ainsi que des bas et des chaussettes. A coté, se trouvait, pendues, des jupes longues de couleur bleue, vertes ou noire et des chemisiers et des chemises tous blancs. Sur un coté, on voyait trois longues robes simples dans les même teinte que les jupes. Le tout semblait parfaitement ajuster à ma taille comme si Malfoy savait qu'il allait me prendre à son service, de plus, c'était confectionné dans un tissu de qualité, simple mais confortable et chaud. En bas du placard, je vis une paires de chaussons, une de ballerines noires et de bottines de la même couleur. Je vêtis d'une jupe noire, d'un chemisier et de la paire de ballerines. J'étais prête à entrer dans la fosse au lion ou plutôt, dans le cas qui nous intéresse ici, dans la fosse aux serpents. Pumkin arriva et c'était parti pour le deuxième round.

**Voila pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Avez-vous des remarques, des attentes ? Eh bien moi je remarque et vous avec moi, j'espère, que c'est encore plus long. A quand les chapitres de 10000 mots ?**


End file.
